The Girl With Gifts
by Roxy7699
Summary: A twelve year old girl named Roxy who owns the local animal shelter gets called in for a job. What will happen when she meets a lion that will change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story, and I worked very hard on this chapter. It may not be very good... but with all your reviews, I will create a masterpiece! Now that it is cleared up, lets get on with the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

RING! RING!

"I'll get it!" My name is Roxy, and I am twelve years old. I don't have a last name, my foster parents say that it is because I'm special, but the only way that I am special is that all animals love me, even crocodiles. Believe me I've tried. "Hello? Who is this? This is Roxy," I say as I put the phone to my ear. Over the phone I have many jobs. This might be my part-time job at the spa, or it could be my tutor, or it could be other things.

"Yes, Roxy, this is the animal shelter. We need you here! We have an emergency on the Savannah! A drought has struck and the lion pride will starve soon! Come quickly!" said the person on the phone.

Well, that was a quick call. Before we go to the shelter, let me tell you something about it. It is the center of **many** habitats. In order to help save the animals, my family bought the land and the animal shelter itself. So, I had to join the shelter to help the animals. As I pulled on my helmet, my dog, Roxy, who was named after me, climbed into the passenger car of my bike. She always loved the animal shelter. I said:

"Let's go!"

When we got there, I left Roxy with a co-worker and climbed into the jeep. And then we set off, my boss, Mr. Rogin, was at the wheel. He was an expert of the Savannah, always going out there to map it. He said: "We will go straight to their king, straight to Pride Rock."

* * *

 **I hope that you liked my first chapter. I am sorry that it is quite short, but I wanted it to have many possibilities. By the way... I require five reviews to make the next chapter. It is ok to submit more than one review, but I will not tolerate flames. I will tolerate constructive criticism and new ideas for the next chapter. Thanks for reading this chapter, and please review!**

 **P.S: If any of you could give me a picture for this story, I will be forever in your gratitude!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I didn't think that you guys would review that fast! I typed up another chapter, and it is a bit longer. With the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be.**

 **Now, I am going to answer some reviews.**

 **Andyroo 2: It was cute to name the dog after the girl. By the way, why did you review as a guest saying "banana"?**

 **Shadowgirl20: This story takes place in a different time altogether, it has all of the old characters from the beginning of the pride lands. I got this information from a reliable Disney source. If it was after a movie, it would be after the first movie.**

 **Jack905: Thank you.**

 **Guest: This drought is not from Scar's reign, Scar did not rule in this story.**

 **Now that I have addressed all the reviews, here is the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When I saw the lions and the lionesses, I was amazed. I had seen some lionesses at the shelter, but they hadn't looked anything like the lionesses in their natural habitat. They had many assortments of color, and sizes. They were brown with black splotches, golden, pale yellow, and many more! Then, the only male lion I saw around the Pride Rock area, stepped forward. He a rich golden color, with mahogany colored mane. He walked in such a way, with all the lionesses parting for him, that sent out vibes suggesting that he was in charge here. What came next, would be the beginning of something that would change my life forever. He spoke!

"What are you doing here?" he asked with authority.

"We have come to help you with surviving the drought," Mr. Rogin said with eyes full of wonder, trying to hide his surprise, but failing.

"Well, you can't help us," said the lion.

"Can't you at least tell us your name?" asked Mr. Rogin desperately.

"My name is Kopa. You can see my pride then, you must leave." offered Kopa.

"Thank you, Kopa." agreed Mr. Rogin.

That was mean, we were only trying to help. While we were going towards Pride Rock to see Kopa's pride, a sudden thought hit me, Kopa must be the present king of the lions! That explained it! Kopa didn't want to make his pride look weak! Especially in front of humans. As we approached Pride Rock, several lions and lionesses came out of the cave entrance, moving energetically, but very cautiously, as if we were going to hurt they're home. Some of the lions were old, and some were young. The oldest one I saw had all white fur, and the lion was a male. He walked with a slight limp, and when he turned to look at me, I gasped! That lion had _blue_ eyes! I have heard of a legend of a lion that had blue eyes, but no one has ever seen one with blue eyes, until now. As I gazed around at the other members of Kopa's pride, I noticed that the lions had an aura that demanded respect from all living beings. One thing I noticed about them, was that all of the lions were quite a lot older than the lionesses.

I quickly glanced at Mr. Rogin, and I could tell that Mr. Rogin was nervous around so many lions, for he had started to immensely sweat, and he was shifting his weight from foot to foot. So, for his sake, even though I wanted to meet Kopa's pride quite badly, I said that we better get back to our animal shelter. We quickly went back to the Jeep, and drove back to the shelter. Once we got there, Mr. Rogin gave me my assignment, convince Kopa to let us help him. I told him that I would do my best. And so began my mission.

* * *

 **I realize that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King, if I did, there would be another movie with this story in it.**

 **Now that the disclaimer is done, I have a request, if you see anything bad in this work, such as spelling mistakes and stuff, please tell me so that I can fix it.**

 **I hoped that you liked this chapter, and if you want more chapters, I require seven more reviews. This is because I don't want to write stories when no one wants them.**

 **See you next time, and remember, I will not tolerate any flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello again. Thanks for the reviews that I got last chapter, I really appreciate it. I am going to stop asking for reviews, because I understand that not everyone has the time to do so. Carrying on, Roxy has to get Kopa to agree with her, and it might or might not go well. Before we get started, let's address the reviews that we got.**

 **Jack905: Yes, everything will be revealed to you one piece at a time.**

 **Guest: Yes, he is. Maybe more.**

 **superstarampharos: Thank you for the touching review, and I hope that this chapter is better for you(1,343 words to be exact).**

 **ArronTheArow: I will start to update** **faster, now that I don't have to wait for reviews.**

 **YaoiLovinKitsune: I will, thanks for your support.**

 **Andyroo 2: Thanks for the continued support. *sarcasm***

 **Overall, I got six out of the seven reviews that I asking for. Now that I am not waiting for reviews, I will update every one to two weeks. I might not be able to keep up with that when school starts up again, which is why I am starting to have pre-written chapters. I will take your suggestions for new chapters into account.**

 **Next thing I have to clear up, I am on vacation in Seoul, South Korea for a week and might not be able to post a new chapter. I will do my best.**

 **I hope that you like this chapter!**

* * *

The next day, I took the Jeep back out onto the Savannah. Since the last time on the Savannah I didn't have the time to notice how beautiful this place was, I took this time to do so. I looked at the rising sun, and I knew that only on the Savannah that the sun could turn the sky into the most brilliant of colors here. It was truly amazing! There were other landmarks as well, such as the lake at the foot of Pride Rock. It's untouched surface reminded me of glass. The way it shimmered under the sun was very unique as well. But the greatest and most well known landmark was Pride Rock. Three giant rocks somehow formed into that wonderful sight. As I was approaching said rock, Kopa walked out from nowhere, and I slammed my foot down on the brakes so I wouldn't hit him. It was like he _knew_ I would be there.

"Why did you come back?" Kopa said with a deep snarl, as his lionesses appeared out of nowhere and quickly surrounded me.

"I came alone and unarmed, please, allow me to speak with you in private." I explained softly, while staring wide-eyed at him and breathing hard from surprise and adrenaline.

"I will hear you out, but my grandfather will come with us as well." Kopa compromised reluctantly, but fairly.

That was better than nothing, so I agreed. We walked for a while in silence until we got to the water hole. While we were walking, I noted that another male lion came up behind us, he must be Kopa's grandfather, and went to walk next to Kopa. He was a majestic yellow-gold color with a graying muzzle from age, and a mane as red a fire. The water hole we were approaching was the lake I noticed earlier. At this time, it is quiet, deserted, and a great place for a long private conversation, for even though there was a shortage, there was still a little bit water nearby.

"My grandfather's name is Mufasa." introduced Kopa as we sat down near the water.

"Nice to meet you, Mufasa." I greeted.

"No need to greet him, he doesn't speak _or know_ English." chided Kopa, getting serious.

"Okay, my name is Roxy." I introduced nervously, my courage shaken.

"That's an interesting name." Kopa mused aloud, a weird look coming to his eye.

We took a short break so Kopa could quickly translate what I had said to Mufasa. After the translation, Mufasa got the same weird look that Kopa had earlier.

"Escuse me for asking, but why did you get that weird look in your eye when I mentioned my name?" I asked curiously.

"We have a very old legend about a lioness with that name. She was adopted into the royal family when her mother Nulano crawled onto the edge of the Pride Lands with Roxy in her jaws. The were both extremely dehydrated and starved, and Roxy's mother was beaten up almost to the point of death. The King took pity on them and took them into their pride. Two days later, Roxy's mother died. Since there was no one else to take care of her, the royal family took her in. When the King stepped down, there were no blood heirs, so Roxy was the next in line. She became the first solo Queen, and the first to be adopted into the royal bloodline. She had no mate to rule with her for quite a while. After three moons, a rogue wandered into the pridelands, demanding to speak with the Queen. Roxy met the rogue in her private cave, and listened carefully as he offered to join the pride. Roxy accepted the offer. They soon became friends, and they couldn't deny that they had feelings for each other, so they became mates. They had a fair rule and stepped down and retired. Roxy passed away two years after stepping down in an assault on Pride Rock, and she is known as the greatest Queen that has ever lived." Kopa explained.

"Oh, I never knew about that," I said softly.

"Now, let's get back to business. I believe that you came about the food issue. I already told you no, but I regret doing so. I didn't let you say anything about your proposition. Now is your time to do so," Kopa said.

"I believe that you don't want to let your pride look weak, am I right?" I asked.

"Yes, you are correct, but I am willing to look past that and accept your proposition, should it be reasonable," sighed Kopa, for once looking tired and stressed as he let the built up tension within him out.

"We have some old gazelles in our animal shelter, I could get some of them released onto the Savannah, so when lionesses go hunting, they will get some gazelles for you to eat. They have already said that it is their duty in the Circle of Life to do this. Our scientist that we have calculated that the drought will end soon, but you and your pride won't survive for that long of a time," I explained.

When Kopa and Mufasa finished talking to each other Kopa looked at me and said, "We accept."

Kopa later said to me that, traditionally, lions and lionesses play after making a big deal that helps with the survival of one or more species, such as this deal. It was supposed to be a symbol of the bond of friendship that was just created. As I would later find out, the bond of friendship we had created would be one that would last a lifetime. After that talk, we followed the ancient tradition, and we played.

* * *

 **By the way, Moons=Months.**

 **I just wanted to let you know that with the legend, I made it up. Mohatu was the original royal, and no one really seems to know who Mohatu's mate is. Nulano and ancient Roxy are also made up. Also, the solo and bloodline Queen stuff were made up. To summarize this, everything about the legend is made up.**

 **If you want to see more work with ancient Roxy and Nulano, just let me know, I** **will either write an entirely new story about it, or I will make a chapter with that story in it.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope to post a new chapter within one to two weeks!**


	4. Family Emergency!

**I am sorry to say that over the past month, I have been very busy about something regarding my family. Now I am in the middle of a family emergency. I will not be able to write, even though I really want to. Also, I have lost my pre-written chapters and I have not been able to recover them. I will let you know when this crisis has passed. Until then, I will not be posting or writing any stories for the next month or two. I hope to post a new chapter soon!**


End file.
